There are known in the art methods for the determination of the density of light hydrocarbons mixtures which include the filling of a container having a known volume and a known weight with the light hydrocarbon mixtures by connecting the container to the product source, thereafter the container is thermostated and is weighed on an analytical balance.
The drawback of these methods is that the thermostating is done after the filling of the container with the light hydrocarbons mixture and this fact leads to an uncontrollable filling of the container.
There are known in the art apparatuses for the determination of the density of light hydrocarbon mixtures which include a container which comprises two chambers, one for work and another for compensation, the chambers being separated by a valve. After the filling of the working chamber with the light hydrocarbon mixture at the temperature equal to the environmental temperature, an inlet valve of the working chamber and another valve which controls the degree of filling with light hydrocarbon mixtures of the working chamber are closed. Thereafter the valve between the working chamber and the chamber of compensation is opened and the container is thermostated, the pressure of the light hydrocarbon mixture during the thermostatation being measured with a pressure gauge.
The drawbacks of these apparatuses are that they have a relatively complex construction and do not allow the simultaneous thermostating of two or more containers simultaneously filled with the light hydrocarbon mixture.